roblox_in_plain_sightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall / Map
"The perfect place for Shop-lifting!" Main Area Honestly, I have no idea what these are called. It's kinda like a giant hallway... This place is the main area. You go to it most. It has 2 exits, one on either side. It has access to 5 different shops, with 6 different entrances. Stealable Items *30 Shades - Weight: 1 - Price: 5$ Total of 30 Weight and 150$ Total *30 Items - 30 Weight - 150$ Larry's Electronics Larry's Electronics, pretty much the mostly "visited" store in the whole mall. It has one entrance and 0 exits. If you exit, with anything except the money from the cash register from this shop, a metal detector will go off, alerting the Cameraman. Stealable Items *6 Speakers - Weight: 8 - Price: 150$ - Total of 48 Weight and 900$ *9 MEpads - Weight: 2 - Price: 75$ - Total of 18 Weight and 675$ *8 Used DvDs - Weight: 1 - Price: 5$ - Total of 8 Weight and 40$ *1 Money - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 1 Weight and 100$ *6 Flatscreen TVs - Weight: 10 - Price: 300$ - Total of 60 Weight and 1,800$ *4 Washing Macines - Weight: 15 - Price: 300$ - Total of 60 Weight and 1,200$ *3 Refridgeraters - Weight: 20 - Price: 400$ - Total of 60 Weight and 1,200$ *4 Batterys - Weight: 1 - Price: 7$ - Total of 4 Weight and 28$ Total *41 Items - 259 Weight - 5,943$ The Bakery The Bakery, pretty much the least "visited" store in the whole mall. It has 1 entrance and 0 exits. That's about it. Stealable Items *1 Money - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 1 Weight and 100$ *10 Donuts - Weight: 1 - Price: 2$ - Total of 10 Weight and 20$ *10 Cupcakes - Weight: 1 - Price: 2$ - Total of 10 Weight and 20$ Total *21 Items - 21 Weight - 140$ Hard Cover Books This shop is basically a library. A library where you borrow the books for the rest of your life. Stealable Items *72 Books - Weight: 1 - Price: 18$ - Total of 72 Weight and 1,296$ *1 Money - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 1 Weight and 100$$ Total *73 Items - 73 Weight - 1,396$ Style Clothing That place you go to where you buy clothes. Oh, wait... Stealable Items *50 Shirts - Weight: 1 - Price: 20$ - Total of 50 Weight and 1,000$ *4 Outfits - Weight: 3 - Price: 50$ - Total of 12 Weight and 200$ *16 Pants - Weight: 1 - Price: 25$ - Total of 16 Weight and 400$ *1 Money - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 1 Weight and 100$ Total *71 Items - 79 Weight - 1,700$ Furniture Store (F1) That one shop that sells furniture for free. It has two floors. Stealable Items *4 Glass Panes - Weight: 1 - Price: 35$ - Total of 4 Weight and 140$ *8 Chairs - Weight: 3 - Price: 60$ - Total of 24 Weight and 480$ *2 Moneys - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 2 Weight and 200$ *1 2-part Furniture Set - Weight: 15 - Price: 350$ - Total of 30 Weight and 300$ *42 books - Weight: 1 - Price: I forgot - Total of 42 Weight and I forgot *5 Crates - Weight: 3 - Price: 50$ - Total of 15 Weight and 250$ Total *62 Items - 117 Weight - 1,370$ Furniture Store (F2) Oh, there's definitely furniture here. Stealable Items (F2) *2 House Plants - Weight: 2 - Price: 50$ - Total of 4 Weight and 100$ *1 Money - Weight: 1 - Price: 100$ - Total of 1 Weight and 100$ *3 Blankets - Weight: 1 - Price: 30$ - Total of 3 Weight and 90$ Total *6 Items - 8 Weight - 290$ Total Total *Coming after I count books.... Category:Map